The Beast And The Beauty
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: He had a crush years ago on a young fox girl he knew in class now that there both grown up Gideon owns his bakery and he made amends with Judy. But not everyone has forgiven him. He thinks his no good for his crush. Rated T for Sex, Adult language and Bulllying
1. Gideon

Gideon was in the market place of his town called Bunnyburrow. He smiled as he got his other ingredients and then he looked up. He saw a Fox not just any fox a fox he had a crush on since his school year's. She was the most beautiful Fox he had ever seen. But she would never be interested in him after what he did to Judy year's ago. He watched her as she grabbed a book from a stand across from where he was at.

Her dark blue eyes landed on him. He froze and then went back to buying ingredients for his pies. He cranked up his van and sighed. The way she looked at him it was magic and he wished with all his heart that she loved him. He drove off and headed to his bakery.

" Hello Mr. Grey, do you have any blueberry pies ready?" Nick asked as Gideon looked at him and smiled

" Yes I...I do sir I'll get right on it." Gideon said smiling and walking in his bakery

He put down the Ingredients and grabbed a blueberry pie. He opened a box that had his logo on it and placed the pie in the box. He closed the box and put a ribbon around it.

" Here you go sir that will be nine dollar's." Gideon said smiling and Nick grabbed his wallet

" Wait until Judy hears I brought my own blueberry pie, I love blueberries and she loves carrot cake." Nick said handing him the money and Gideon looked at him

He gave the box to Nick who smiled. Gideon did apologize to Judy but he still felt guilty for giving her Scar's on her cheek when they were little. Nick left with the wrapped up pie and Gideon turned to his new ingredients that the Hopps don't grow.

He picked up each ingredients the rhubarb, strawberries, peaches, Apple's, Lemons, chocolate, vanilla, raisins, peanut butter, cherries,honey, cheese, almonds, cinnamon and pumpkins. He started to work on his pastries when the bell to his shop door rang he turned around and there she was.

" Gideon can I get a oh you have new ingredients, if you could once your done I would like chocolate cake I love chocolate." Rosabella said sweetly and he gulped

" Of course R..Rosabella...I'd...I'd would I mean will get on it." Gideon stuttered and she smiled

Rosabella left the shop after giving him the money for the cake she ordered. He sighed then smiled and then went to work. He felt stupid for stuttering in front of her but she made him more nervous then a jumping spider.

After he finished with the ingredients he made the chocolate cake. He smiled as the cake was perfect he put it in a box and then he got in his van. He drove to the address he knew by heart and then he stopped. There she was she just came back from teaching her class at the Elementary school.

Gideon knew she always wanted to be a teacher for children because she loved children. She was working as a 1st grade teacher at there old school.

" R...Rosabella your cake is ready." Gideon said smiling and she looked at him

" Oh thank you, you didn't have to deliver it Gideon but that was very sweet, would you like to stay for dinner?" Rosabella asked as he looked at her surprised and he rubbed the back of his neck

He still had to get back to his bakery and fill the van with all the pies, cakes, breads and other stuff he made then deliver it. He hated turning her down after she invited him inside.

" I'm...I'm sorry Rosabella but I'd really gotta get back to the bakery got more delivers to make." Gideon said as she nodded in understatement and she hugged him

" I'll see you tomorrow then by Gideon." Rosabella said smiling and going in her house

Gideon left but for the rest of his day he had a smile on his face. Rosabella had hugged him and heck that hug was worth something. Gideon got home tried and restless but that simple hug had kept him going strong today.

" Maybe tomorrow I can ask her out, oh who I'm I kidding she'd never go out with a guy like me." Gideon said slipping out of his overall's and taking a shower

After his shower he got on his boxers and went to bed.


	2. Sweet Rosabella and First Date

Gideon woke up and toke a shower. After taking a shower he got dressed and got in his van. He drove to his bakery and started baking. He started getting calls for his blueberry pies and he grabbed twelve boxes. He loaded them up in the van and drove to the customer's who brought them.

He arrived at the last house after giving Nick Wilde his blueberry pies. He rung the door bell and it was a female deer who answered she smiled at him.

" Thank you Mr. Grey." The deer said smiling and getting the money for the pies she ordered two

" Your welcome Mrs. Hood." Gideon said getting the money and giving her the pies

He counted the money once he got to his van. He crossed off her name on his list of names who ordered Blueberry pies. He heard a knock at his door and he rolled down his window.

" What are you doing on my property?" Mr. Hood asked angrily and with a sneer

" Your wife ordered some blueberry pies Mr. Hood." Gideon said as Mr. Hood opened the door and pinned Gideon against his van

Mr. Hood didn't like Gideon and he balled up his fist. Gideon flinched waiting for the hit but nothing came. He opened his eyes his ears lowed and his eyes widen. Rosabella had his fist in her hand and she looked at him. Mr. Hood's eyes widen and looked at her.

" Mr. Hood I believe my friend was just doing his job not harming you nor your wife please leave him alone." Rosabella said as he blinked at her and lowed his fist as she let go

" Of course Ms. Young, I'm sorry for my behaviour in front of a lady." Mr. Hood said taking off his hat and she smiled at him

Mr. Hood went inside his house and Gideon looked at her. Rosabella smiled at him and went toward him. She lightly put her hands on his face and he looked at her with a smile.

" T...thank you Rosabella." Gideon shuttered and she hugged him

" I'm glad your not hurt, Do you want to go out tonight" Rosabella asked as he blushed and he smirked a little bit

Gideon reached out and touched her cheek lightly. She was bold and he ran his fingers though her hair. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek and then he smiled.

" Yes I do Rosabella I'll see you tonight at eight." Gideon said as she smiled and she wrote down something

" Eight tonight here's my number, see you tonight you now where I live." Rosabella said giving him the number and leaving

Gideon got in his van and he smiled. He got a date with her, he didn't ask her out she asked him out. Gideon sighed and realized he was fucked. He didn't have anything suitable to wear tonight for his first date.

" Fuck I got to go shopping tonight." Gideon said annoyed and he drove off

After shopping and delivering pies across all of Bunnyborrow. He got dressed and then hopped back in his van. Once he arrived at her house and rang her doorbell. She came out in a sun dress and she looked at him.

" Gideon you didn't have to dress up, but it's nice." Rosabella said smiling and he felt silly in a tux

" I'm sorry Rosabella, I didn't now you would be in a sun dress." Gideon said rubbing the back of his neck and she smiled

He opened the door for her and after she got in he got in. He drove to a restaurant and they walked in. They sat down at the table and Gideon looked at her.

" I'll order a cicada burger and fires." Gideon said smiling and she looked at the menu

" The same I'm not really a picky eater but I'm allergic to peaches, apples, pears, black cherries and plums." Rosabella said as he nodded and the waiter came

He took there order and he grabbed the menu's. Judy and Nick walked in then Judy saw Gideon.

" Nick look it's Gideon, who's he with?" Judy asked seeing him and questioned

" Ah he's on a date carrots." Nick said smiling and Judy's eyes widen

Gideon laughed as Rosabella was telling jokes. There food arrived they ate and then Gideon got up. He fixed his tie and extended his hand toward her with a nervous smile. She grabbed it and he led her to the dance floor.

He put paw on her waist and he grabbed her paw gently with his right hand. The music started and he stared at his feet to make sure he didn't step in her feet. He felt a hand on his face and he looked up.

" It's ok Gideon just be yourself." Rosabella said smiling and he smiled

Gideon danced with her the way he knew after they left he drove her home he walked her to the door. Gideon rubbed the back of his neck and she looked at him.

" I had a great time tonight Gideon." Rosabella said as he smiled and his heart fluttered

" I'm glad Rosa." Gideon said smiling and she looked at him

Gideon realized what he had said and covered his mouth. Why'd he call her that he only called her that in his mind and he blushed very embarrassed.

" Gideon it's ok, I like it see you tomorrow." Rosabella said smiling and kissing his cheek

" I...I'll see you tomorrow Rosa." Gideon said smiling and she closed the door

Gideon walked away holding his cheek that she kissed. He smiled and got in his car. He turned on his radio and a song played.

Ain't nothing better than a hometown choir

'Tween the dirt and sky

Don't know when or why

Miracles arise

Call it what you want

But I know the truth

Angels in this town

Lookin' out for me and you

All I know is I wouldn't be here now

Call it what you want

I swear there's angels in this town, this town, this town

I swear there's angels in this town, oh, yeah

Dozed off hard, night shift tired

Should have been a funeral

Should have been a fire

Woke up head on

90 miles an hour

Missed that truck by the skin of your tire

Repeat Chorus

'Tween the dirt and sky

Don't know when or why

Repeat Chorus

I swear there's angels in this town, this town, this town (X4)

When he got home the song was right Angels are in the town he lived in. He took a shower after getting undressed and went bed thinking of his love Rosabella.


	3. Second Date

Gideon woke up happy his second date with Rosabella was tonight. He went to his bakery and started baking more stuff for the day. The bell rang on his door he turned around it was Travis his old buddy from school.

" Hey Gideon can I get a lemon pie for my wife." Travis said with a smile and Gideon smiled

" Of course that will be two dollar's." Gideon said as Travis nodded and handed him the money

Nick came in with Judy she was smiling. Travis left with the boxed pie in his hands and tipped his hat to Judy. Judy looked at the carrot cake and Nick knew what she wanted.

" Hey Gideon one Blueberry pie and carrot cake please." Nick said smiling as Judy hugged him and Gideon looked at the two

" Judy can I have your advice on something?" Gideon asked wrapping up the two and adding it up on the register

Judy looked at him and then smiled. She saw him and Rosabella last night. How they were together and Nick smiled Gideon was in love with Rosabella.

" Sure Gideon what is it?" Judy asked as he set the boxes down and wrapped them with a bow

" I'm going on my second date tonight with Rosa I was wondering if I should play music for her for a first dance?" Gideon asked as she smiled and he looked at her

Judy looked up songs on her phone for first time dances on second date and she found one. Gideon watched her as Nick handed him the money for the baked goods.

" This one is really good for a first dance, Officer Hopps, Nick we got a two twenty in the rain forest." Judy said smiling and answering her walke

Gideon waved to the two cops as they sped out. Gideon wondered what the hell was a two twenty. Gideon closed the shop at normal time and went home to get ready.

He cooked for the date and heard the door bell ring. Rosabella was there in a mint colored dress. Gideon's favorite color and he smiled as he escorted her to her seat in his dinner room.

After eating Gideon pressed play on the ipod Judy gave him. He grabbed Rosabella's hand and the music stared he realized it was the wrong song but he danced to it anyway.

And if all the flowers faded away  
And if all the storm clouds decided to stay  
Then you would find me  
Each hour the same  
Cause she is tomorrow  
And I am today

Cause if right is leaving  
I'd rather be wrong  
Cause she is the sunlight  
The sun is gone

And if loving her is  
Is heartache for me  
And if holding her means  
That I have to bleed  
Then I am the martyr  
Love is to blame  
Cause she is the healing  
And I am the pain

She lives in a daydream  
(She lives in a daydream)  
Where I don't belong  
Cause she is the sunlight  
And the sun is gone

And it will take this life of regret  
For my heart to learn to forget  
Tomorrow will be as it always has been  
And I will fall to her again  
For I know I have come too close

Cause if right is leaving  
I'd rather be wrong  
Cause she is the sunlight  
And the sun is gone

She is the sunlight  
And the sun is gone

Gideon looked at her in his arm's he smiled and she placed her head on his chest. His eye's widen in surprise and then he smiled. She looked into his eyes and he smiled at her. As the music stopped he lend in and then they kissed. It was like time had froze kissing her.

Gideon parted from her looking into her eyes. She was blushing and she smiled at him. She kissed him back and he held her close to him after they had kissed twice.

They left his house he walked her home. As they stood there on her pouch she wrapped her arm's around his neck and kissed him passionately.

" I can't wait until tomorrow Gid." Rosabella said smiling and he looked at her

" Me to Rosa." Gideon said smiling and she went inside

Gideon walked home full of hope a third date he was lucky to get two Now he was getting three. Gideon got home took a shower and went to bed.


	4. Third Date And Note

Gideon woke up and got dressed he wanted this day to hurry up. He was waiting for tonight when his third date would happen. As he delivered pies, cakes and other things he was thinking about tonight. He wasn't paying attention to a thing he almost ran over Mr. Squirrel. He stopped at Travis's house to deliver blue berry pies to his house and Travis was waiting for him.

" Hey Gideon I've never seen you in a rush before." Travis said smiling and Gideon smiled

" I'm going on my third date with Rosabella tonight." Gideon said as Travis's eyes lit up and he ran inside his house

He came out with a little ring box and gave it to Gideon. Gideon looked confused and Travis smiled at him.

" Your going to need that tonight when it was my third date I kissed my wife and then proposed to her." Travis said smiling and remembering

" Now Travis I really appreciate it but I think I won't propose not yet." Gideon said looking at the box and trying to give the box back

Travis shook his head and opened the box it was empty. Gideon looked at him why would he give him an empty ring box and Travis saw his face.

" It's for when you buy a ring silly, it's ok if you want to go slow and work yourself up to the proposal." Travis said smiling as Gideon handed him the boxed pies and Gideon smiled

" Thanks got to go." Gideon said smiling and Travis handed him the money for the pies

Night came everything was set at the restaurant. Candles, music and he fixed his tie on his tux. Gideon got in his van and drove to her place.

"This is it Gideon your going to say it tonight after a kiss, be brave." Gideon said smiling and stopping at her house

Gideon rang the doorbell and she opened it. She was in a golden dress with a rose on the top and he looked at her with a smile.

Gideon opened her side of the van and she got in. Gideon got in and he drove off. They got to the restaurant and he escorted her to the table. The lights went low and Gideon looked at her. He got up and extended his hand. She took it and they made there way to the center of the floor.

Gideon put his paw on her waist and his other paw with hers. He stared in her eyes as the music stared and he smiled at her.

You're in my arms, and all the world is calm.  
The music playing on for only two.  
So close, together.  
And when I'm with you  
So close, to feeling alive.

A life goes by,  
Romantic dreams must die.  
So I bid my goodbye  
And never knew.  
So close, was waiting,  
Waiting here with you.  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted  
to hold you so close.

So close to reaching  
That famous happy end.  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend.  
And now you're beside me,  
And look how far we've come.  
So far we are. So close...

Oh how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?

We're so close to reaching  
that famous happy end,  
And almost believing,  
this one's not pretend.  
Let's go on dreaming  
for we know we are...  
so close, so close  
and still so far...

As the music Gideon looked at her and she smiled at him. He kissed her lips and fireworks shot off in his mind it was better then the first one. As they parted Gideon looked at her and she looked at him. They smiled and they laughed as they embraced. Gideon kissed her again more passionately.

Gideon embraced her by rubbing his paw on her cheek. Gideon looked at her as he bit his lip and she looked at him.

" What's wrong?" Rosabella asked as he smiled and he grabbed both of her hands

" I love you." Gideon said smiling and she looked at him

Rosabella smiled though tears she kissed him they parted he smiled at her. He picked her up and spun her around. He put her down and they walked together to his van.

" I love you to." Rosabella said smiling and he felt his heart race

" We'll Carrots he went for it he said the three words I love you." Nick said smiling and Judy grinned

Nick handed her a dollar as they watched the two from behind the bush and Judy smiled. Gideon was happy that's all she cared about.

Gideon drove Rosabella home they shared another kiss. Gideon looked at her as she begun to open her door and he rubbed her cheek again.

" See you tomorrow I love you." Gideon said smiling and she blushed

" Tomorrow it is I love you to." Rosabella said smiling and he smiled brighter

Gideon got in his van he celebrated on the way home. Once he got home his window was broken he ran in and there laid a brick. He picked it up and read the note.

Stay away from the girl or else. It said Gideon growled like hell he was going to stay away from her who did this person think they were he loved Rosabella. He took a shower and went to bed.

He found love it felt great and he be damn if someone was going to take it away from him. Cause true love only come's to you once in a while and you got to take that chance.


	5. Fourth Date

Gideon woke up rushing out of bed. Today was his fourth date with Rosabella he smiled as he left the house. He got to his bakery and stared making the baked goods.

Judy came in and Nick was beside her. Gideon got the pies for them as Judy paid then they left to the winter part of Zootopia. Gideon set off on his delivery's once he was done he went to the mall of his town. He entered a jewelry store.

He looked at each ring on display he smiled when he found the one. A golden ring with a emerald inbeded in it. He pursued the ring and placed it in the box Travis gave him. Gideon was full of nervousness and he arrived at her place.

Gideon was in his black pnats, a white shirt and black shoes. As he rang the doorbell and waited Rosabella answered the door. She was in a light red dress and black shoes.

Gideon smiled big and he escorted her to the van. As he drove he put his hand that was not on the wheel on top of her hand. They made it to the restaurant and he walked her in. They got to there table and after they ate. He got up and extended his hand to her.

They walked to the center of the room. He smiled at her as she smiled back and he started dancing with her.

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared

Beauty and the beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

After they danced Gideon looked at her and held up one finger. Gideon kneed down on one knee and opened up the ring box as she gasped with tears in her eyes.

" Rosabella these past few dates have been the best time of my life and I wanted to ask you will you marry me?" Gideon asked as she smiled though tears and nodded

" Yes I will marry you." Rosabella said smiling and Gideon placed the ring on her finger

Judy, Nick and Travis came out clapping. Gideon was getting a high five from Nick and Travis. Gideon kissed Rosabella and then they got in his van. Gideon looked at her, she smiled at him. He went passed her house and brought her in his house.

He closed the door once she was in and locked it. He turned the lights down low and escorted her to the bedroom. He turned on the radio and got his clothes off. He slipped off her dress and underwear along with her bra. He laid her on the bed and looked at her kissing her with passion.

He entered her gently and blood came forth. The pain went away and Rosabella nodded her head telling him to move.

His cock slid in and out, faster and moaned as Gideon repeatedly struck her g-spot. The bed squeaked in a rhythmic pattern. Gideon bent down, his hands beside Rosabella's chest, and leaned in, kissing Rosabella passionately, never ceasing his thrusts. Rosabella threw her arms around Gideon, the two hot and sweaty.

Gideon held Rosabella's hips at an angle going deeper inside her and pounding her hole faster and harder. Rosabella looked at Gideon with a gentle smile. She moaned and groaned, twisting the blankets and tossing her head she came.

Gideon continued mercifully pounding, gasping and covered with sweat. He looked down at the girl, her eyes closed tight, lost in the sensation.

" Open your eye's darling." Gideon said gently and she opened them

He kissed her lips passionately and looked at her as he fucked her. The pleasure built, and finally, Gideon had his release in Rosabella. Rosabella felt the hot load shoot inside her. She moaned softly. Gideon finished and pulled his cock out. Gideon gasped he rolled off her then collapsed backwards on the bed.

Gideon watched her close her eyes. She was so sweet laying there next to him and he moved her hair away from her face. He fell asleep and smiled holding her close. As the radio played.

Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand

I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man

There's no hurry  
Don't you worry we can take our time  
Come a little closer  
Let's go over what I had in mind

Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand

I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man

Ain't nobody ever love nobody  
The way that I love you  
We're alone now  
You don't know how long I've wanted to

Lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand

I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling that was quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man

I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man

Gideon smiled cause he was Rosabella's man and he was so happy that he was her man.


	6. I'm your man Rosa

Gideon woke up Rosabella was not next to him. He smelt something good and he grabbed his robe. He saw her cooking breakfast and he smiled at her.

" Hello darling." Gideon said smiling and kissed her lips

She smiled at him and then he ate. After he ate he got dressed for work and got in the van. Rosabella ran out there in his robe and handed him a bagged lunch.

" Love you Gid." Rosabella said as he smiled and kissed her passionately

" Love you to Rosa." Gideon said smiling and driving off

He got to his bakery and baking pies. He was baking other things today so he could get his deliveries ready and Judy walked in with Nick.

" Hey Gid I need a wedding cake I'm getting married tomorrow you and Rosabella are invited." Nick said as Judy showed him the engagement ring and smiled

" Congats Nick I'm getting married on Sunday." Gideon said smiling and Nick shook his hand

Judy looked at each cake and chose the blueberry one. Nick smiled at her and brought the cake. Gideon had written down the names of people he wanted at his wedding. Even his parents he hadn't seen them since he hurt Judy and he needed to make amends before his big day.

Travis was first on his list of people him being his best friend and all. He stopped by the house and Travis's wife came out of the house. Her belly was full of the babies she was carrying and she spotted Gideon.

" Gideon is that you, my you haven't changed a bit." Mrs. Ferretton said smiling and he looked at her

" Nice to see you to Sam, is Travis home?" Gideon asked as she nodded and Travis came out

Travis looked at his friend and smiled as he hurried toward him. Travis looked at his wife getting the laundry down from the wires and he smiled at her pregnant belly.

" Hey Gideon." Travis said smiling and he smiled

" Hey I'm getting married on Sunday I was wondering if you would be my best man?" Gideon asked as Travis smiled and hugged him

Travis saw his wife coming toward him and he smiled as he placed his hand on his wife's pregnant belly. Gideon looked at the couple and hoped Rosabella would one day be pregnant with there kits.

" Yes Gideon I'll be your best man, what time is the wedding?" Travis asked as he smiled and Sam looked at him

" Five o'clock that afternoon I'm closing the bakery that day so I can get ready." Gideon said smiling and Travis nodded

Gideon left after giving Sam her blue berry pie she ordered and she gave him the money. Gideon delivered everywhere and he looked at his last two deliveries they were in Zootopia.

His eyes widen at the names Chief Bogo and Benjamin Clawhauser. He never met them before but Judy had spoken of them and he left for Zootopia. He arrived at the police station and there was Judy with Nick. Chief Bogo and Benjamin came up to him.

" Yes my blueberry pies Nick has been telling what a wonderful cook you are." Benjamin said smiling and handing Gideon the money

" Good my peach pies I love peaches." Bogo said as he smiled and handed Gideon the money

Gideon gave them there baked goods he just wanted to go home to his beloved waiting on him. Bogo stopped him and he looked at the tall Buffalo.

" I heard from Nick your getting married are we invited?" Bogo asked as Gideon gulped and looked at the man

" Y... yes sir you are, you and your whole squad." Gideon strutted nervously and he looked at the man

He smiled and clasped a hand on Gideon's shoulder. Bogo patted his back and walked off with his pie. Gideon felt his heart pumping fast and he got out of the station. He drove back home and he saw the door opened. His heart dropped and he ran inside.

" Hello Gideon took you long enough, I told you to stay away from her!" Harold said growling and hit Gideon's cheek with his claws

Gideon saw Rosabella tried to a chair with a gag in her mouth her dress wasn't touched think God for that. Gideon looked at the Fox and his eye's widen it was his cousin. Harold Alexander Hood, His cousin was always jealous of anything Gideon had or wanted. Apparently when Gideon was pursuing Rosabella his cousin decided he wanted her to.

Rosabella got mad when Harold hurt Gideon she used her claws and she hit Harold making him hit the floor. She called Judy and they arrived arresting Harold for assault. Rosabella got an icepack for her love and kissed his cheek tenderly. He looked at her he felt less of a man, a man was suppose to protect his woman a man was suppose to save his woman.

" Gid you were so brave honey don't worry, I love you and I am glad we're getting married cause I'm marrying a sweet lovable man." Rosabella said smiling and he smiled at her

" I love you to Rosa, I feel like less of a man honey I was suppose to save you not you save me." Gideon said as she giggled and nuzzled him

She grabbed his hand and they got in the bedroom. She looked at him and placed his hand on her buttons of her dress. He looked at her and she smiled at him. He begun to unbuttoned them and took off her dress.

" Honey you did save me you ran in here cause you knew I was in trouble your a man in my eye's and no one can tell me other wise." Rosabella said as he had tears streaming and kissed her passionately

He growled playfully and they hit the bed. He got his overalls off and boxers. He threw her bra and u underwear on the floor. They made love again and he held her close.

" I'm glad I'm your man Rosa I love you." Gideon said smiling and yawning

" I love you to Gid." Rosabella said smiling and falling asleep


	7. Judy's And Nick's Wedding The Parents

Gideon woke up he had alot to do today before Judy and Nick 's wedding. He had delivers to run and after the wedding he had to see his parents. Gideon traveled across all of Bunnyborrow delivering pastries and then arrived at the church.

Nick was frustrated with his tie and Rosabella was helping Judy in the bride's room. Gideon smirked and he fixed his tie for him. Bogo and the squad arrived in tuxes. Finnick and Nick smiled at him. Gideon smiled as he walked to his seat and sat down. Rosabella came and Gideon's jaw dropped she was in a yellow dress with lace on it.

" Rosa you look beautiful." Gideon said smiling and Finnick lowed his sunglasses

" Hot Damn you look fine." Finnick whistled as ahs blushed and Gideon kissed her lips

Nick smiled at him as the couple parted and Rosabella sat down next to her Fiancée. Finnick sat near Mr. B and his daugther she was holding her newborn daugther Judy. The whole police department was there and the Hopps came in.

The wedding marched started as everyone stood up Judy's father was holding her elbow and Rosabella smiled. Rosabella then frowned she needed to visit her father in jail to tell her of her wedding. Judy's father gave Judy to Nick and sat down beside his wife.

" Do you Nicholas Wilde take Judy Hoops to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for better or worse to death do us part?" The priest asked Nick and Nick smiled at Judy

" I do." Nick said slipping on the ring on her finger and she smiled at him

" And do you Judy Hopps take Nicholas Wilde to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for better or worse to death do us part?" The priest asked Judy as she smiled at Nick and grabbed the ring

" I do." Judy said smiling and Gideon wiped away a tear

" I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." The priest asked smiling closing the book and the couple kissed

After the wedding Gideon drove to his parents house and Rosabella went with Chief Bogo to see her father. Judy and Nick left to go on there honey moon.

Gideon drove to an old house that looked like it used to be yellow and he eyed the mail box that used to be red. He touched the mail box and walked to the wooden door. The door opened without him opening it was his father the old man looked at his son with a sneer.

" What you doing here boy?" Gideon's father questioned and Gideon looked at his father

" Hey pops I just wanted you to know I'm getting married on Sunday." Gideon said smiling and Gideon's father looked at Jon

Gideon's father was always a strict man and he eyed his son with a stern look on his face. Gideon's mother saw him and smiled at her son.

" My baby come to see us." Gideon's mother said smiling and Gideon's father rolled his eyes

" Martha that's why the boy hurt that bunny you cuddling him to much." Gideon's father growled and she looked at him

Martha growled at him, Gideon sighed of course his parents still didn't get along. Gideon begun to think this was a bad idea.

" William shut up! Now Gideon what is it that you wanted to see us?" Martha asked sweetly and William looked at him

" I'm getting married ma I was wondering if you and dad would come." Gideon said as she lit up and hugged him though tears

Martha looked at her son her only child. Seems like yesterday he was a child and she looked at him memories in her head.

" Of course, we will be there." Martha said wiping away a tear and he smiled

" I want to met this girl your marrying before the day you hear me." William said as Gideon nodded and left

At Zootopia police department

Rosabella sat in from of a jail member who had her eyes and he looked at her. She picked up the phone and picked up his.

" Hey sweetheart." A rough voice said smiling and she looked at him

" Hey daddy, I'm getting married on Sunday." Rosabella said smiling and he frowned

Her father had missed her first prom and gradation. Now he was going to miss his own daughter getting married she was growing up so fast.

" Congratulations sweetheart." Her father said with tears in his eyes and she looked at him

" I know what your thinking but your there daddy." Rosabella said smiling and he looked at her

He shook his head he wanted to be there. He wanted to walk his little girl down the aisle and wanted to give her away.

" Gotta hold on easy as I let you go

Gonna tell you how much I love you

Though you think you already know

I remember I thought you looked like an angel

Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm

You've had me wrapped around your finger

Since the day you were born

You're beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road

That'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile

Could melt my heart of stone

Now look at you, I've turned around

And you've almost grown

Sometimes you're asleep I whisper 'I love you'

In the moonlight at your door

As I walk away, I hear you say

"Daddy, love you more"

You're beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road

That'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

Someday, some boy will come

And ask me for your hand

But I won't say yes to him unless I know

He's the half that makes you whole

He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man

I know he'll say that he's in love

But between you and me

He won't be good enough

You're beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road

That'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl." Her father sung as tears slipped down her cheek and he smiled at her

" David Young time's up." The guard said as she looked at him and he looked at her

He hung up the phone as he turned his head he made a little smile toward her and she waved at him. She left the police department years ago her father was put in there for hurting another fox for trying to hurt her. He was just protecting Rosabella and Rosabella went home.

She had stayed with her heartless mother and then her aunt when her mother had died. Her aunt was her father's sister and she loved her. Rosabella arrived home and Gideon hugged her as she got in the house.

Gideon smiled at her as he poured a wine glass and they sipped from the glasses. They went to bed and they had to go shopping it was Wednesday there wedding day was coming soon.


	8. Shopping For The Wedding

Gideon and Rosabella both left the house. Gideon had to get fitted for a new tux he wanted his wedding day to be perfect. He found the perfect tux a sliver tux with a black tie and black shoes.

Meanwhile across town

Rosabella was looking at the wedding dresses. Each dress she didn't like and then she saw it a simple dress with sparkles on the bottom of the dress. She smiled at it and the price was good to. She bought the dress along with shoes, a veil and her ordered a bouquet of flowers.

She wrote down the guest list the theme of the wedding was sliver and gold. She looked at her computer as she invited guest like Judy, Nick, Travis with his wife, Bogo, the whole police department, Flash, Priscilla, Finnick, The Hopps, Mr. B, his daugther and her husband.

Gideon came home he ran some deliveries before he got home. It was only two o'clock and Rosabella smiled at him. He walked toward her and smiled.

" Rosa how would you feel meeting my forks before we wedded on Sunday?" Gideon asked as she smiled and looked at him

" Wonderful, I hope you can come with me to met daddy." Rosabella said smiling and he looked at her

He heard things about her father about what he did to be in jail. He gulped as he smiled at her, she wanted him to met her father well at least he wasn't meeting her mother. But poor Rosabella was meeting his parents both of them who couldn't stand to be near each other.

" I'd like that Rosa." Gideon said as she smiled and hugged him

He was trying not to be nervous about meeting Mr. Young for the first time. She was meeting his parents she ment them before but that was when they were young they were grown up now. He hoped his parents had probably forgotten Rosabella his Elementary crush cause if they remembered he would be embarrassed about what they would say.

Author Note: Sorry I'm running a little late on these chapter's been busy with work but there will be this one, the next one and then the wedding. I'm working on 9 Crimes as we speak. Today is my daddy's birthday.


	9. Meeting The Parents

Saturday came quick for the two soon to be husband and wife. Rosabella got dressed and Gideon got dressed. He already told the Hopps he was closing the Bakery all day tomorrow so he could get ready for that day they understood.

Gideon got in his van he made his deliveries and drove home picking up Rosabella. They drove to his old house were he used to live with his parents before he moved out. Rosabella held his hand as they approached the door. Martha opened the door and she looked at Gideon.

" My baby and Rosabella Young my you have gotten beautiful dear come in." Martha said smiling and he blushed

" Hey ma and pops." Gideon said smiling and William looked at him

William sat down next to his wife and she looked at him. She wondered why Rosabella was with him and Gideon sat down as Rosabella sat down next to him.

" Tomorrow's your wedding, you nervous son?" William asked as Gideon looked at his father and he looked at Rosabella

" No I'm not pops I'm marrying the most sweetest Fox I have ever ment." Gideon said smiling at Rosabella and she blushed

William looked at the two and his eye's widen in realization he was marrying Rosabella. William smiled at him and shook his son's hand then he looked at Rosabella.

" Welcome to the family Rosabella I look forward to your wedding tomorrow." William said smiling and Gideon looked at him

" Pops what's wrong with you, you never smile before and now that you know Rosabella's my bride your all happy." Gideon said as Martha looked shocked and glanced at the two

Martha slowly got up and shook Rosabella's hand. William looked at his wife with a smirk and he looked at Rosabella with a smile.

" Your father is just happy Gideon, I am to for you." Martha said as she smiled and Rosabella looked at her

" You never thought I would be the one did you Mrs. Grey?" Rosabella asked smiling and Martha blushed in embarrassment

Martha knew Gideon had a crush on the girl but that's all she thought she never would have guessed Gideon would ask her to marry him. Rosabella made his quite nervous and Martha worried about her son when he was in Scholl with her. They left after lunch and drove to Zootopia, Gideon looked at Rosabella with a smile.

They arrived at the police department and walked inside. They got to a room to met the inmates and Mr. Young came out. He looked about sixty years old, he had the same color eye's as Rosabella and he sat down. Rosabella picked up the phone and he picked up this.

" Twice now princess, who is he?" David asked smiling at her and he looked at Gideon though the glass

" Daddy this is Gideon Grey, the man I'm marrying." Rosabella introducing Gideon who waved and Daivd eyed the boy

That's all this fox was a boy in men clothing. David pointed to the phone and then at Gideon. Rosabella handed the phone to Gideon and he held the phone.

" So your marrying _my_ _princess_ , let me tell you this Gideon you hurt her in anyway I will break out of this jail, hurt you down and kill you, you got that dough boy." David said looking at him and growled

" Yes sir I understand." Gideon said with a brave face and Rosabella wondered what her father had said

He smiled at Gideon, he looked at him and nodded to himself. David wanted someone nice to marry his daugther seemed his daugther had found him.

" You'll make a fine son in law, now hand the phone over to Rosabella." David said smiling and Gideon handed the phone back

He watched the conversation between father and daughter. As they hung up he waved to Mr. Young who waved back. They left the police department and got home. Gideon was ready for tomorrow for her to be Mrs. Grey and he made a phone call before bed.


	10. Gideon and Rosabella's Wedding Day!

Gideon left home before his bride woke up. He drove downtown to the church Nick and Judy got married at. Judy was helping Nick with the decorations. They got back from there honey moon on Friday and Nick had already moved Judy's stuff in his house.

" Hey Gideon everything is looking good in there, who's making the cake and who's marrying you two?" Nick asked smiling and Gideon smirked

" I made the cake on Saturday before I made my deliveries and Pastor John is marrying us I gotta go check on the flower deliver make sure that there the right flower's." Gideon said smiling and leaving

Gideon drove to the flower shop next to the suit shop he had brought his suit on Thursday and it was being delivered to the church at three o'clock. Nick was going to be there to sign for it while Judy was with Rosabella getting there nails done.

" Mr. Grey here for your flower's for you special day today." The old Giraffe said smiling and he nodded

" Red alstroemeria's check, white marigolds check, blue hydrangea's check, yellow Calla Lilies check and purple Clematis check great all the flower's get them to the church so they can be set up." Gideon said as she nodded and got her delivery boy giving his the address of the church

Gideon got the cake to the church and finally he had to get his hair fixed for today.

Meanwhile

Judy and Rosabella were getting there nails done. Rosabella smiled at her nail polish and they left for the spa. Judy made sure no stress come to the bride. After Gideon got his hair done he got to the church and god on his tux it was now three o'clock the flowers were in place. Nick fixed his tie as Gideon looked at him.

" Just repaying a favor." Nick said smiling and Gideon smiled as the pastor arrived

Judy came with a smile and motioned Nick toward her. Travis was with his wife and Gideon breathed out. Travis took his place near Gideon. Gideon's parents arrived the same time as the Hopps The the music stared the song they picked he looked and saw Nick walking Rosabella toward him.

I've got fire for a heart  
I'm not scared of the dark  
You've never seen it look so easy  
I got a river for a soul  
And baby you're a boat  
Baby you're my only reason

If I didn't have you there would be nothing left  
The shell of a man who could never be his best  
If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun  
You taught me how to be someone, yeah

All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down

All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down

I got fire for a heart  
I'm not scared of the dark  
You've never seen it look so easy  
I got a river for a soul  
And baby you're a boat  
Baby you're my only reason

If I didn't have you there would be nothing left (nothing left)  
The shell of a man who could never be his best (be his best)  
If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun (see the sun)  
You taught me how to be someone  
Yeah

All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me

All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down

All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down

" Welcome we are gathered today to witness the wedding of Rosabella Young and Gideon Grey, Gideon has wrote something for his bride." John said smiling and Nick sat down next to Judy

" Rosa I've always had a crush on since we were in Elementary school when we were in High school it started to get harder for me to try to talk to you,you made me really nervous to be around you but in the end of it all I found my true love the one I will protect, I hope to have kits with and to spend the rest of my day's with." Gideon said as tears streamed down her face and he smiled

" Gid I've always had a crush on you to when we got to High school it made it harder for me to be alone with you, I love you Gid and I always will love you." Rosabella said as Gideon looked shocked and tears filled his eyes

" Do you Rosabella Young take Gideon Grey to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, to death do us part?" John asked as she smiled and Rosabella picked up the ring

" I do." Rosabella said as he smiled and she slipped the ring on h is finger

" And do you Gideon Grey take Rosabella Young to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, to death do us part?" John asked as Gideon reached for the ring and looked at her as he looked at the ring

" I do." Gideon said without stuttering and slipping on the ring

" I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Grey you may now kiss the bride." John said smiling and everyone clapped

The reception was in the park were they first ment each other. Gideon smiled so many memories together in this park with her. He had ment her mother before she died the woman was a cruel woman and didn't care for children.

Gideon got his new wife to the center of the park as the music played and the wedding cake was cut. He looked in her eyes and he smiled at her.

For the way you changed my plans

For being the perfect distraction

For the way you took the idea that I have

Of everything that I wanted to have

And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah

For the ending of my first begin

(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)

And for the rare and unexpected friend

(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)

For the way you're something that I'd never choose

But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose

And never wanna be without ever again

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

So when you were here I had no idea

You the best thing I never knew I needed

So now it's so clear, I need you here always

My accidental happily

(Ever after)

The way you smile and how you comfort me

(With your laughter)

I must admit you were not a part of my book

But now if you open it up and take a look

You're the beginning and the end of every chapter

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

So when you were here I had no idea

(When you were here)

You the best thing I never knew I needed

(That I needed)

So now it's so clear, I need you here always

(Now it's so clear)

Who knew that I could be

(Who knew that I could be)

So unexpectedly

(So unexpectedly)

Undeniably happier

Sitting with you right here, right here next to me

Girl, you're the best

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

(Said I needed)

So when you were here I had no idea

(When you were here)

(Said I had no idea)

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

(That I needed)

So now it's so clear I need you here always

(Now it's so clear)

(So clear, so clear, I need you always)

Now it's so clear, I need you here always

As they danced there memories here made them smile and Gideon left with Rosabella after waving to his parents. They got in the van and drove away from the past to there future.

Flashback

 _" I can't believe I did that." Young Gideon sobbed and he felt a hand on his shoulder_

 _" Hey it's ok, you wanna play?" Young Rosabella asked as he looked at her and blushed_

 _He took her hand he never had anyone be nice to him. She was a fox the same kind he was but her eye's were navy blue never seen navy blue eyes before._

 _" I'm Gideon." Young Gideon said as she smiled and shook his hand_

 _" My name is Rosabella." Rosabella said smiling sweetly and they started playing_

 _Gideon spent days with Rosabella in that park mostly laughing and somedays he would feel sad. Rosabella made him a crown made out of flowers._ _Red alstroemeria's, white marigolds, blue hydrangea's, yellow Calla Lilies, and purple Clematis. She placed it on his head and she bowed lightly at him._

 _" When I get married I want thoses flowers there and I want to get married here." Rosabella said smiling and Gideon looked at her_

 _" Why get married here?" Gideon asked as she sent a smile and sat up_

 _Rosabella lead him to the pond and pointed to the fish jumping. Gideon watched the fish crash back into the water and he smiled at the fish._

 _" I want to get married for the scenery, the location of it and cause there are so many good memories here like meeting you." Young Rosabella said smiling and he smiled at her_

 _" You know I want to get married here to." Gideon said as she smiled and grabbed his paw_

 _They played though the park they kept meeting each other in the park. They stayed there during night watching the stars and watching each star pass. Gideon prayed on each passing star one day Gideon would be the lucky Fox that would marry Rosabella._

End of flashback

Gideon looked over he married the person he trusted since they first ment. He rubbed her paw and she looked at him with a smile. They stopped at there house and grabbed the tickets to the Bahamas. They left that day to start there honeymoon in the Bahamas.


	11. Surpise!

Rosabella woke up she smiled and kissed Gideon's forehead. She got up and she looked in the mirror of the bathroom. Rosabella looked at herself and ran to the toliet.

She went to the to the doctor and Judy was there with a smile on her face. Rosabella sat beside Judy and Judy smiled at her.

" Hey Judy why are you here?" Rosabella asked as Judy smiled and she looked around

" I mite be pregnant, I want to surprise Nick tonight if I am." Judy said smiling and Rosabella smiled

Rosabella heard Judy's name being called and Judy went back. Rosabella was next then she sat down and the doctor came in the room.

" Ok Mrs. Grey let's see you were throwing up this morning, here take this cup and you know what to do with it." The doctor said looking at his clipboard and handing her a cup

Rosabella went to the bathroom and peed in the cup then handed it to the doctor. She waited for him to come back with the results and he came back.

" Congratulations Mrs. Grey your going to be a mother." The doctor said as she smiled and she hugged him

Rosabella got out off the room and Judy smiled at her. Rosabella looked at her and walked to her with a smile. Judy looked at her and she smiled.

" I'm pregnant." Judy said smiling and Rosabella hugged her

" Congratulations I am to." Rosabella said as Judy smiled brightly and Rosabella talked about baby stuff on the way out of the hospital

Judy hopped into her car and drove off. Rosabella got into the van and drove back home. Gideon was dressed for work kissed her cheek and left.

Rosabella thought of an idea for her husband to find out about there bundle of joy in her stomach. Rosabella wrote down instructions and she smiled at her plan.

Gideon arrived home at three o'clock he was tried and he saw a note on the table. He grabbed it and looked over it.

Go to where small children play there and get educated. The note said Gideon was confused what was his wife and he got in the van. He dove to the school and there was another note.

Great job! Now go to the store find something for little heads to rest. Gideon shook his head and drove to the store he find a crib there was another note.

Wonderful your so close to solving this puzzle. Now go home and I'll be there with your gift. Gideon got back in his van and got home. Gideon walked in the room and there was Rosabella with a smile on her face.

" Did you figure it out?" Rosabella asked as he looked at her and thought for a moment

" Let see school, crib wait a mintue your ... oh Rosabella!" Gideon said thinking and his eyes widen in realization

He lifted her up and kissed her passionately. She giggled as he her down and hugged her lightly. He placed his hand on her stomach and she looked at him.

" Our baby." Gideon said smiling and she nodded

Over the next week's Gideon was looking for a bigger house for his new addition coming to his life. He was also buying furniture for the baby. He was looking at how much it cost to have a baby he needed a better job then bakeing he loved it but it wasn't getting his growing family anywhere.

" Gideon what's wrong?" Rosabella asked him and she tried the tie on her robe

Gideon turned to his three week pregnant wife she was due in December her and Judy were due the same day so they planned a baby shower together since they were friend's.

" I have to better job to support you and the baby." Gideon said reading the bills and she looked at him

" Honey I love your job, don't quit your baking everyone loves your cooking how about this. I'll help you around the bakery you know keep your orders counting money at the register while you deliver." Rosabella said smiling and he smiled at her

He kissed her deeply and kissed her stomach with a smile. He looked up at her and removed his reading glasses. She sat on his lap and they cuddled together.

" How did I get a wonderful woman like you." Gideon said as she smiled and they shared a kiss

" Come to bed Gid." Rosabella said smiling and he smiled

They went to bed and they slept. Gideon was happy that he was about to be a father and looking for a house for his family.


	12. Gender Time and Mr David Young

It had been three months since Rosabella told Gideon the great news he was goin to be a father. Today he closed the bakery to see the gender of his child. Gideon didn't care if it was a boy or girl as long as the baby was healthy.

Nick was there with Judy, Rosabella sat down by her and they talked to each other. Nick and Gideon looked at each other then sat down.

" How have you been Nick?" Gideon asked as Nick smiled and rubbed the back of his neck

" I've been fine, been crazy at the police department everyone wants to know the gender of the baby Chief gave Judy maternity leave." Nick said as Gideon smiled and he grabbed a magazine

Nick looked at it with him. Gideon looked at Rosabella with a smile and Nick did the same to his wife.

" Is Judy gonna keep her job at the police department?" Gideon asked as Nick looked at him and then he looked at Judy

" Actually me and her talked about it, I said I would be the stay at home dad, she said that was ok." Nick said as Gideon looked at Judy and then he looked at Nick

Gideon looked at the woman he loved he was glad he had her. A woman who supported his bakery and Rosabella smiled at him. Judy placed her hand on Rosabella and she looked at Judy.

" Doctor is here." Judy said as they got up and Rosabella grabbed her husband

Judy got her husband and they walked back to the office. The two woman notcied they were right next to each other and they smiled as they got into the office.

" Ok Mrs. Grey let's see what your baby will be." The doctor said as he looked at her and she smiled

Gideon grabbed her hand gently and smiled at her. Rosabella smiled back at him as the ultrasound was being used. She watched the screen and she heard the heart beat. Tears streamed down her face and Gideon had tears in his eyes.

" Congrats Mrs. Grey it's going to be a girl." The doctor said smiling and Rosabella smiled at him

They got the picture of there little baby girl. Gideon was so happy he kissed her stomach and they exited out of the office. Judy was holding her picture close to her heart and Nick was smiling.

" It's a boy." Judy said smiling and Rosabella looked at the picture

" Mine's a girl." Rosabella said as they smiled at each other and Nick walked to Gideon

Nick patted Gideon on the back, Gideon smiled at him and they left the hospital. Gideon and Rosabella got in the van they drove off. Rosabella looked at Gideon and they shared a kiss.

" We have to tell your parents and my father." Rosabella said as he smiled and stopped

" Where do you think we're going?" Gideon asked as she smiled and they passionately kissed

Gideon and Rosabella knocked on the door, William and Martha smiled at them as they came in. Rosabella and Gideon sat down then looked at each other.

" Your going to have a granddaughter." Rosabella said showing the ultrasound and William had tears in his eyes

" Oh I'm going to be a grandmother, thank you, thank you!" Martha said excitedly and hugging Rosabella

They hugged the two then left driving to the police department. They got to the phones and there was David Young with a smile on his face.

" Hello sweetheart." David said smiling and she smiled back

" Hey daddy, your going to be a grandfather." Rosabella said showing the picture and his eye's widen

David had tears in his eye's he was missing so much from her prom, her graduation, to her getting married and now starting a family. David touched the glass and she looked at him. His weary eyes closed and he started sobbing.

" Oh Rosabella, I've done so much wrong I wish I could be there for this little one that's on the way and I wish I didn't do what I did." David said sobbing and Rosabella looked at him concerned

" Mr. Young I heard your story, I'm glad you protected my wife and that's why I told Judy your story" Gideon said smiling and David looked at him

David didn't know what he was talking about he lend back in the chair he was sitting in and stared at the man who married his only daughter, his baby girl.

" So who's this Judy person?" David asked as Gideon looked at Rosabella and she looked at him

" She's a cop and she is the one who's letting you go." Gideon said as Rosabella turned to her husband and hugged him

Judy came in and got Mr. Young out. He rubbed his wrist and he looked at his daugther. He hugged her and his arm's shook.

" Finally I can hold you after so many year's my little girl, thank you Son." David said as he smiled at his daughter and Gideon smiled back

" Your welcome dad." Gideon said as David pulled him in the hug and then they left


	13. Bakery

Rosabella was at the bakery as Gideon delivered. Travis came in with a smile on his face and he went to the counter. Rosabella smiled at him as he handed her a picture and she looked at him.

" My wife had our babies yesterday, We have three babies." Travis said smiling and she looked at the picture

" Two boys and one girl congats Travis." Rosabella said smiling and he left with the picture

After Travis left Gideon came in to get more baked goods. She smiled at him and he kissed her lips. Rosabella tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

" The baby is kicking." Rosabella said as he looked at her and he felt her stomach

He felt the kicks on his hand he smiled. They still hadn't found a name for this little one and they found a house. They were moving in on Friday and Nick was helping. Travis, Sam, Nick and Judy were the godparents of there little girl. Judy named Gideon, Rosabella, Mr. Big, Fru Fru, Finnick Chief Bogo and Benjamin the godparents of their son.

" My little girl, I'll see you at four o'clock my darling." Gideon said smiling and he left

" Bye Gid." Rosabella said as she waved and went back to the register

Rosabella was writing down names for there daugther. Judy and Nick already had a name for there son his name was going to be Coiln. Rosabella couldn't think of a name for her daughter and December was four months away. Four o'clock came and Gideon came with the van. Rosabella got in the van and they drove home on the way Gideon couldn't help but touch his wife.

She bit her lip as he brushed over her harden nipples and he stopped the van once they arrived home. He got out quickly and got her. He rushed to the bed room and got her on the bed he kissed her body.

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for? (ahhh)

I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for? (ahhh)

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (ohh, ahh)  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do (ahh)  
What are you waiting for? (ahh)

After loving on his wife they went to bed and she snuggled against him.

Author Note: Sorry this is late but last night my uncle died. But I could use your help of naming there baby.


	14. Baby Name Reviled And Surprise!

Rosabella woke up suddenly and smiled. She turned to see Gideon curled up clinging her.

" Gideon I got a name for the baby." Rosabella said smiling and Gideon sat up sleepy

" Really?" Gideon asked as she nodded and he smiled at her

Gideon kissed her and grabbed a notebook. He had his pen and Rosabella smiled as he looked at her.

" Primrose Elizabeth Grey." Rosabella said smiling and he wrote the name down

" A very beautiful name." Gideon said as he claimed her lips and felt the tiny kick from her stomach

He chuckled then spread butterfly kisses on her stomach. Gideon rubbed her stomach and listened to it. After he did that he laid back down cause it was the middle of night when Rosabella woke up. She had a doctors appointment and so did Judy. Nick was still committed to be the house wife for the baby while Judy worked.

At the doctor's appointment Gideon watched his child move on the screen. He smiled as he touched the screen with tears in his eyes. He was so ready to met his little Primrose he was so willing to see her first smile on her tiny face.

" Everything looks great keep doing what your doing and you'll have yourself a healthy cub." The nurse said smiling and he helped his wife up

As they walked out Gideon couldn't help but smile. David lived right beside them and Gideon's parents were thinking of moving into the house on the right of them. Gideon was surprising his wife with there new house right next to her dad and soon his parents.

" Ok darling keep thoses eyes shut." Gideon said driving and she had her eyes closed

" Gideon why do I have to keep my eyes closed?" Rosabella asked as he smirked and he stopped

The house was blue and her dad's house was yellow. He looked at his parents soon to be house it was red and he smiled.

" Open." Gideon said as she opened her eyes and gasped

" Oh Gideon it's beautiful." Rosabella said smiled and they got out of the van

Gideon helped her to the new bedroom and she smiled at the big green bedroom. He showed her the baby's nursery and it was pink. The kitchen was yellow and the livingroom was grey.

" Lets go to bed love." Gideon said as he smiled and they laid down in there bed

Rosabella went to sleep easily the baby had worn her out today and Gideon knew she would be carving something he had everything planned today to take care of his wife.

Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall  
Hope when the water rises, you built a wall  
Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name  
Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay

Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad  
The only way you can know is give it all you have  
And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain  
Hope when the moment comes, you'll say

I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived

Hope that you spend your days, but they all add up  
And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup  
Oh, I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain  
But until my moment comes, I'll say

I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived

Oh, oh, oh, oh

With every broken bone, I swear I lived  
With every broken bone, I swear I

I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived

Oh, oh, oh, oh

I swear I lived, ohhh  
I swear I lived, ohhh


	15. Surprise Birth and Gideon's Decision

Rosabella sat up in pain and she shook Gideon awake. Gideon woke up with a groan and he rubbed his eyes. He smiled at her and she looked in pain.

" My water broke." Rosabella said as he jumped out of bed and grabbed a bag

He fixed the bag called Travis, David, His parents, Nick and Judy. Judy had gone into labour to and Nick was on his way to the hospital. He helped Rosabella to the van and drove quickly to the hospital.

" we weren't expecting you until December." The nurse said as Gideon helped her to the wheel chair and she wheeled her to the room

" I know the baby decided not to wait." Rosabella breathed and Gideon grabbed her hand

They reached the room and she was in the bed. The doctor came in and closed the door. An hour later Gideon had been by her side for what seemed like hours.

He grabbed a cup of coffee and saw Nick looking though the nursery glass. Gideon went over there and saw a Fox cub with the last name Wilde on his tiny wrist.

" My son isn't he handsome my little Colin." Nick said as he smiled and Gideon smiled as he placed his hand on his shoulder

" He's cute." Gideon said as he smiled as Nick took his coffee and took a sip

Gideon glared at him as he took the cup back. Gideon went back to the room and he saw Rosabella with there baby girl. Gideon smiled brightly as he rushed over there and she smiled at him with tears streaming down.

" Our little Primrose." Rosabella said as he smiled and cooed at the baby

" She's beautiful." Gideon said as she handed him the baby and he sat down

William, Travis, Martha and David came in. Martha and William smiled at their granddaughter. Rosabella smiled triedly and Gideon smiled holding their daughter. Martha took a picture and then David got her. Martha took another picture then Rosabella got a picture with her daughter and finally Martha with William.

After that they left the room. Gideon rocked his daugther in the rocking chair in the room and then they went home the next day. Rosabella dressed the baby in a pink oney and she wrapped the baby in the blanket. After she fed the baby, burped the baby and changed the baby she put her in the white crib.

The room was painted a new color it was now yellow, with white ruffles around the trim of the ceiling and there was a silk thing near the head.

" Have a nice nap my Primrose." Rosabella said as she smiled and went to the living room

Gideon was looking at the computer for employees to work at the bakery. He smiled at the computer and clicked on the three people he liked that had good references.

" Rosabella I made a decision I want to get some employees to work at my bakery and me staying the boss/ bakerer." Gideon said as she looked at him and then smiled

" Gideon I'll support you whatever decision you make dear." Rosabella said as he smiled and kissed her


End file.
